Shorter
by gleefan263
Summary: Blaine experiences something he thought not possible; something you'd see in a movie or read in a book, only it is happening to him. Will Kurt be able to help him or will he be left feeling tiny for the rest of his life?   Klaine. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been three weeks since Blaine had transferred to Mckinley, and loved it. He missed his friends but he was rapt that he could see Kurt every day.

Blaine loved Kurt. He didn't think he had ever felt this way about someone before, and never thought that he would. But here he was, alongside the love of his life, about to tackle the world together. It gave him butterflies in his tummy, and a smile spread across his face.

As he and Kurt were walking towards English, they waved to Santana and Brittany and talked happily. Kurt eyed Karofsky and Azimino walking towards them, holding slushies. Before he had time to react he was met with a cold, icy liquid, drenching his top half, and felt the thick slush ooze down his back and into places he'd rather not think about.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw him wiping at his eyes. He felt bad for Blaine. He loved him with all his heart and it broke him to see him so humiliated. Blaine shouldn't have to deal with this; it wasn't his battle to fight; it was Kurt's.

Kurt had been the one who (unintentionally) provoked Karofsky and fuelled his rage towards Kurt. Besides the fact that Blaine was gay and was Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine had nothing to do with it, and Kurt wouldn't let Karofsky hurt him.

As Karofsky and Azimino left, they were left alone in the corridor, except for the many people moving around them, but Kurt couldn't see them. He just saw Blaine. "C'mon Blaine, let's get cleaned up."

Blaine looked up at him with squinting eyes and they headed towards the bathroom. Before they entered, Kurt ran to his locker and grabbed a few hand towels and some spare clothes for Blaine and himself. Kurt opened the bathroom door and they walked inside, grabbing two chairs from the corner and placed them under two sinks. As Kurt had done this before, he directed Blaine to the chair, as Blaine could barely see, and sat him down. He turned the tap on and started rinsing the slushie out of Blaine's hair.

Blaine just shut his eyes. Kurt handed him a towel and while Kurt thoroughly rinsed his hair, Blaine wiped the towel over his facing, turning the white towel a shade of purple. "I'm so sorry about this Blaine."

Blaine smiled and reached out his free hand to Kurt. "I know. It's okay, I'm just not used to it I guess."

Kurt looked down at the boy he loved, covered in purple slushie. "Don't worry Blaine. I won't let Karofsky do that to you again. You've done nothing to deserve it."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Yeah well you didn't do anything to deserve it either."

Kurt laughed. "It's okay Blaine. Karofsky is a knuckle head and as you know he has made it his mission to make my life hard. But you have nothing to do with this!"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I don't care if I get a slushie facial every day. I am going to stick up for you Kurt; I am as much involved in this as you. When he tries to hurt you, he's trying to hurt the both of us. But nothing will break us. We will hold our heads high every day and we will make sure he knows that we are strong, and we will fight."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. "I love you."

Blaine smiled warmly. "I love you more."

Kurt let out a laugh and finished washing the slushie out of Blaine's hair. While Blaine was getting changed, he washed himself off as best as he could. He did a pretty good job; he has had a lot of practice after all.

When they were changed and ready, they smiled at each other and left the bathroom, holding hands as they walked out into the corridor, showing that nothing could break them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Shorter – Chapter Two

**Hey Guys! This is chapter two of Shorter! I never really say anything before the story but I felt like it! The first chapter was sort of the kick off to the story… Anyway, Enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to review! They actually inspire me! So if you have any criticisms or ideas feel free to tell me, whether you're anonymous or not! (:**

It was a Saturday morning, and Blaine woke up to his parents yelling to each other about something downstairs. "Shut up!" He thought. He rolled off his bed and onto the floor, where he slept for an additional five minutes; he wasn't much of a morning person.

When he found the energy, Blaine crawled to his cupboard and grabbed the first clothes he could find; a red and black checked shirt with black skinny jeans. He walked into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, instantly regretting it as the water froze his face.

After drying his face and making his bed, Blaine made his way downstairs and discovered that his parents had left. The fact that his parents just left him there was unusual, but he saw it as a blessing. Now he didn't have to listen to them constantly fighting!

Suddenly, Blaine's phone went off and he grabbed it from the kitchen bench. It was from Kurt.

_Hey Blaine!_

_How are you going?_

_You have to meet me at the Lima Bean! I have big news! _

_You in?_

_3_

Blaine smiled. He was very eager to see Kurt.

_Sure! I'll meet you there in 20?_

The reply came very quickly.

_Yay! I'll see you soon._

_Love you!_

Blaine chuckled.

_Love you too._

Walking back up the stairs to his room to get his wallet and car keys, Blaine smiled. He was so happy to get away from his house. Sure, his parents were gone, which made it a lot easier to relax but whenever he was in his house, he thought about his parents and how they are always fighting and don't like who he is.

His mother is an alcoholic. She has it under control, but every so often she'll get really drunk and that's when it's the worst. She'll fight with his dad and accuse him of being an ungrateful, selfish child. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to be part of a real family.

After putting his black converse on, he made his way to his car after locking the front door behind him. He turned the car radio on, and he shuffled through the stations. Without taking notice of the station number, a Beatles song started to play and he found himself singing along to the lyrics.

_I don't' want to spoil the party so I'll go_

_I would hate my disappointment to show_

_There's nothing for me here_

_So I will disappear_

Blaine pulled into the Lima Bean car park and noticed Kurt's car already there. He pulled up, locked his car and walked into his most frequent meeting spot. He noticed Kurt sitting at one of the tables, waving to him.

Blaine waved and sat down opposite Kurt. "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt had a massive grin plastered on his face. "You'll never guess what I found out!" Kurt had his common excited tone in his voice.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "What did you find out?"

Kurt smiled. "First I'm going to order our coffees. Wait here."

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's ways, and thought about what Kurt had found out that was so exciting. When Kurt returned with their coffees, he sat back down, with the same grin on his face.

Blaine laughed. "Are you gonna tell me or what?"

Kurt let out a breath. "Well, you know that old bomb that I drive around now? Well, my dad put a deposit down for a range rover! Isn't that amazing?"

Blaine gasped. "Wow Kurt! That's great! When do you get it?"

Blaine was happy that Kurt was happy. He loved Kurt so much and whenever he saw Kurt smile, it literally made his day so he really brightened up. Blaine and Kurt kept talking for a long time, at least an hour, until they decided to leave.

As they were walking into the car park, Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Hey Blaine, do you want to come to the mall with me?" Kurt smiled his convincing '_please' _smile and Blaine accepted, chuckling to himself.

**I know this chapter was kind of boring but i needed an excuse for Blaine and Kurt to go to the mall. What do you think happens next? I promise that you'll find out something really shocking that happens to Blaine! Any ideas? Please let me know! Here is a hint - Blaine suffers an unusual side effect from something that he buys. You'll find out what the product is straight away in the next chapter.**


End file.
